Core A: Administration This program project will build a unified body of research on innovation in an aging society and develop infrastructure to stimulate work in the larger research community. The program project structure has considerable benefits, supporting: the production of a cohesive body of work; central production of data and products; coordinated dissemination to the larger research community and broader public; and efficiencies in terms of administration, licensing, and data management. The leadership, coordination, oversight, and administrative functions provided by the Administration Core are essential to both realizing these benefits and maximizing the impact of the research and data produced by the project. Specifically, the Administration Core will: (1) Provide intellectual leadership to fully leverage the capabilities of our nnultidisciplinary team and ensure that the program project proactively addresses shifts in the intellectual and policy landscapes. We will draw on emerging scholars, input from data users; and leading experts, including an Advisory Panel; and interactions with high-level policy makers at NIH. (2) Coordinate the timing and substance of the individual subprojects, draw out inter-connections between them, and ensure the quality of the data and analyses. These functions will be achieved through a standing monthly call and a quarterly reporting system to benchmark progress against timelines; communication between the principal investigator and individual projects; direct communication between projects; and multi-lateral communication, especially during biannual program meetings. (3) Provide foundational administrative / management functions (including budgeting, grant management, human resources, and reporting), data functions (including licensing, security, distribution, and human subjects compliance) and dissemination. This program project will be administered by the National Bureau of Economic Research's Aging Program, which administers a wide range of large projects, including 3 other active program projects. Our progress toward our Aims will be benchmark using specified criteria. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The US is increasingly emphasizing innovation, but the aging of our scientific workforce is expected to reduce innovative output. This project will determine how the aging of our scientific workforce will affect our output of biomedical innovation, estimate the associated health and economic consequences, and explore policy responses. This Core will ensure the efficient management and success of the project.